closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Mosfilm (Russia)
Logo descriptions and captures by Eric S., EnormousRat, and Gilblitz112 Videos by Peakpasha, Albina Limarenko, mol4ok, EnormousRat and aashinina Background: Mosfilm (Мосфильм) is a film studio, which is often described as the largest and oldest in Russia and in Europe. Its output includes most of the more widely-acclaimed Soviet films. The company was founded in 1920 on the base of two nationalized pre-revolution film studios, and gained the current name in 1935. The logo was introduced in 1947. 1st Logo (1946-1947) Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Intro theme of the film. Availability: This was a placeholder used for one year and prompty changed with the famous 2nd logo. Preserved on a pair of films. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1947-2005, December 21, 2007) Nickname: "The Russian Statue" Logo: On a dark sky background, we see a model of the monument "Worker and Kolkhoz Woman" by Vera Mukhina and on a corner, we see the Spasskaya Tower of the Moscow Kremlin. The monument is set in a side view, and it turns to be seen at the front. As it turns, the sky turns red. Under the monument, the word "Мосфильм" on a crystallized texture, which was present on all the animation, illuminates in. FX/SFX: The monument turning the sky turning red. Variants: * The logo animation was reproduced in 2007's film The Irony of Fate 2 to save the old style of the original movie. There's snowing in the logo. * Two different logos were used on the War and Peace film series (1966-1967). On films 1 and 2 of the series, the statue is on the right, seen from the side, and the name is written left to it in ordinary font. On films 3 and 4, the regular logo is small, seen from the front, and in the top left corner. * On a Sovscope (70mm) print of the Russian film Scarlet Sails, the letters in "Мосфильм" are more spaced out. * On the Russian release of Eternal Comrades, a Soviet-North Korean film produced by Korean Film and Mosfilm, a special variant was created. It has a black background with the Mosfilm logo still on the top left, and the Korean Film logo still (albeit mirrored) on the bottom right. The North Korean release of the film had a completely different variant that can be seen here. Music/Sounds: None/silent. Music/Sounds Variant: In The Irony of Fate 2, chimes are heard along with the sound of snow falling. Availability: Common; can be seen on every Mosfilm movie. If you watch US prints of those movies, the Janus and Criterion logos would be seen before this one. Scare Factor: None. It's very professional; nothing to worry about. 3rd Logo (2005-) Nickname: "CGI Russian Statue" Logo: We start on a black background. Then, some light rays start to appear. We turn from the side of the monument "Worker and Kolkhoz Woman" by Vera Mukhina, which is shining. As the camera turns the sky starts to be seen, and we set in front of the monument. The word "Мосфильм" on a crystallized texture fades in. Variant: The logo was slightly redesigned for the film White Tiger in 2012, showing a more transparent text and an orange background instead of the sky. FX/SFX: The monument shining, the camera turning, the sky illuminating. Nice CGI. Music/Sounds: A soft musical entry. Availability: Common; can be seen on every Mosfilm movie from 2005 onwards. Scare Factor: Absolutely none. 4th Logo (2012-) Nickname: "CGI Russian Statue II" Logo: A copper-colored monument from the previous logos pans over the top and shines. The large 3D word MOSFILM in red-orange slowly slides to the screen. FX/SFX: The animation, which looks a bit computer generated. Music/Sounds: A humming soundtrack. Availability: Currently used in tandem with the previous logo. Was originally presented and can be seen on their wesbite mosfilm.ru. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Russia Category:Soviet Union